Game Over
by Ironpatriotrox
Summary: When Zerok Edwards is branded a criminal by the Echleon, a society bent on world domination, he gathers six others into a team called Game Over in order to destroy the organization. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Welcome. Ladies and Gentlemen, to the story! Enjoy!**

Prologue

A pair of famous human men once said, "We create our own demons." I think one of those humans is named Tony Stark or something like that, but I have no idea who the other one is. A lesser-known Echleon Lietenant told me, "For there to be shadows, there must be a sliver of light." Why am I telling you these sayings? Well, after a cold-blooded murder and an execution that was nothing more than a publicized murder, my sliver of light died with my best friend and the woman I loved, turning me into my own demon. One that I am now cursed to live with for the rest of my natural life. Who am I? I was once Zerok Edwards. That Yoshi is dead and gone, along with everything and everyone he ever cared about. My name is Yoshevil, and this is my story. So, where better to start than the begining?

**Not much, but it's a start, albeit a very short one. Next time: We officially meet our main character! Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Gamma and Yoshanae

**Welcome back! Enjoy! Thank you to Eduardo Amador Amazonas for helping with character names and the backstory! **

Chapter 1: Gamma and Yoshanae

Zerok Edwards, a jet-black Yoshi with black shoes and a tuxedo, stood among his friends at his 18th birthday party. Among them was his best friend, a white male Yoshi named Gamma Beta, who was a skilled martial artist and wielded light powers. And…a pink female Yoshi named Yoshanae, the mere presence of which made Zerok's heart flutter. And he had a funny feeling she liked him, too. Problem was, Zerok couldn't muster the courage to ask her out.

"Happy birthday, Roky," said Gamma, patting his friend on the back.

Zerok grinned. "You know it really irks me when you call me that, Gamma," he said.

"I know, that's why I call you that," said Gamma.

"Happy birthday, Zerok," said Yoshanae, holding out her present.

"Uh…t-thanks, Yoshanae," said Zerok, blushing.

Zerok opened the present to find a heart-shaped music box locket. Inside was a picture of him, Gamma, and Yoshanae. The song made Zerok feel peaceful.

Gamma smirked. "Hey, why don't you and me go grab some Chuckola Colas and chat a bit?" he said.

"Sure, man," said Zerok.

The best friends walked over to the soda bar and ordered a couple of Chuckola Colas.

"So…when are you gonna ask Yoshanae out?" asked Gamma.

Zerok sighed. "I have no idea. To be honest, I have no idea how to even _talk_ to a girl, much less ask one out," said Zerok.

Before Gamma could respond, a red Yoshi sat down next to them. "Give me some cola, I just joined the Echleon," he said.

"The Ech-what now?" asked Gamma.

The Yoshi gentleman turned to face them. "Ah, the town light master and martial artist, and his best friend to boot. I hear you're pretty good with a sword," he said.

Zerok smiled. "Gamma here taught me a couple of things, but I'm not _that_ good. But, what is the Echleon?" he said.

"The Echleon is an organization that seeks to put an end to war, poverty, and all the other flaws of society. Come to think of it, if what I've heard about you guys is true, you should join up, they could really use you," said the Yoshi, pulling a flier out of his pocket.

The flier had the image of a flaming red bird with an "E" on it. As Gamma and Zerok read the flier, they both decided that it was a good cause.

"So, where's the nearest recruiting stain-thing?" asked Zerok.

**The next day...**

"You joined the what?" said Yoshanae.

"The Echleon. We leave for training tomorrow," said Zerok.

"I'm not sure about this, you guys. I mean, what if there's more to this than meets the eye?" said Yoshanae.

"You watch too much TV. From what I can tell, the Echleon just wants to make the world a better place to live," said Gamma.

"Well…since it's our last night here…you wanna go dancing, Yoshanae?" asked Zerok.

_It's about time!_ thought Gamma and Yoshanae.

"Sure, I guess," said Yoshanae.

That night was the best night of their lives.

**And that concludes this chapter! Next time: We meet three of the big baddies in this story! Please review!**


	3. The Commanders

**Welcome back! Thank you to Manias 3.0 for the OCs. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Commanders

Zerok, Gamma, and 13 other Yoshis of various colors stood wearing armor and helmets, and they each had a sword. The room they were in was futuristic-looking and had a large pool of water in it.

"What do you think that water is for?" whispered Gamma.

"No idea," replied Zerok.

Just then, bubbles appeared on the surface of the water, right before a creature that resembled a human woman with long brown hair and sea green eyes burst from it. She wore a stereotypical mermaid's outfit and a necklace that resembled the Echleon logo. In her hand was a trident.

Then, a swarm of bats flew in before solidifying into a young man with pale skin, pure white hair, a black suit with a ribbon bow tie, and black shoes.

Following that was a young Beanish man with big swirly glasses, a black jumpsuit, a red cape, and black boots.

"Hello, recruits. My name is Vanessa. _Commander_ Vanessa. The well-dressed gentleman is Commander Drake," said Vanessa the mermaid.

"Hello," said Drake.

"And this weird little fellow is Commander Fawful," said Vanessa.

"I say to you recruits hello and extend the welcoming to the army of Echleon-ness," said Fawful.

"Fawful, what did Lord Pheonix say about talking like that?" said Vanessa.

"To not to," said Fawful.

"That's right. Now, then, as you know, Lord Pheonix put the Echleon together in order to put an end to war, poverty, chaos, and other problems with the world. Over the course of two months, you will be trained to carry out Lord Pheonix's wishes. Rest up, we begin tomorrow," explained Vanessa.

**In the barracks...**

"Well, our new bosses are a vampire, a mermaid, and a little green guy who talks funny," said Gamma.

"Don't forget about _their_ boss, that Pheonix guy," said Zerok. "To be honest, I don't really care what species they are. We have training tomorrow, and I want to be ready for it."

"I suppose you're right. Good night, Roky," said Gamma.

"Night, Gamma," said Zerok.

**That night...**

_Zerok was running. His shadow powers giving him great speed as he ran. "I have to beat Vanessa to Yoshanae!" he muttered to himself. He soon came upon the beach where Yoshanae was...only to see his dearly beloved impaled by Vanessa's trident._

_"NOOOO!" screamed Zerok, firing a blast of shadow energy at the sea monster, which missed._

_"You're next, boy!" screeched Vanessa as she fled._

_Zerok drew his katana and ran after the monsterous wrench, only to see her retreat to the depths. Zerok returned to Yoshanae._

_"No, no, no! This is all my fault!" he whimpered._

_"Don't worry, Zerok...me and you will always be together...so long as you have this," gasped Yoshanae, pointing at the locket underneath his black leather trench coat..._

Zerok woke up from the bizzare dream to the sound of an 8-bit trumpet.

_What was all that about?_ thought Zerok as he got up and donned his armor.

**Next time: Zerok loses his right eye and gets a katana! Please review!**


	4. Umbra

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Umbra

It was solo training day today. Zerok ducked under a laser blast fired by a training robot. He retaliated with a swipe with his sword, that was quickly followed by a stab with his sword. Almost instinctively, he struck down another robot that was approaching from behind…and he was loving every minute of it.

Meanwhile, Fawful manned the training controls while Drake and Vanessa watched…although, for some reason, Drake was far more interested in Zerok's combat skills…it was almost like the young Yoshi had some hefty bloodlust, almost like a monster or a creature of darkness.

"Fawful, crank up the difficulty," said Drake.

"You got it," said Fawful, cranking up the difficulty level.

Zerok growled like a wild beast when he saw more powerful robots coming at him.

_Time to put these metal insects in the scrap heap where they belong!_ thought Zerok.

But, one of the robots managed to knock Zerok's helmet off. Before Zerok could defend himself, the robot followed up with a sword slash to Zerok's right eye, severely damaging it.

"Oh, crap," said Fawful, deactivating the robots.

Doctors came in and helped Zerok get to the medical bay so they could put a new robotic eye in. Vanessa and Fawful left to check on the others. Drake, however, stayed behind, deep in thought.

_Zerok seemed like he was enjoying the fight, almost like a demon, or monster…like me. Perhaps I have finally found Umbra's master, and thereby a true master of shadows…only one way to find out,_ thought Drake. He returned to his room and grabbed a black sword case...

**In the medical wing...**

Zerok's new robotic eye had just finished synchronizing with his normal one when Drake came in.

"Hail, Echleon!" cried Zerok and the doctors, snapping a salute.

"At ease. Leave us," said Drake.

The doctors then left Zerok and Drake alone.

"So, how's the eye treating you?" asked Drake.

"Pretty good. After all, I hear chicks dig guys with battle injuries," said Zerok

"Well, chicks also dig guys who can fight with swords like you can," said Drake.

"I suppose you're right. The weird thing is, I felt like something inside me was trying to come out, like a hidden power or something," said Zerok.

"Indeed…I have something for you," said Drake, giving Zerok the case.

Zerok opened the sword case to find a katana in it's sheath. When Zerok touched the the blade, he felt the feeling that he had earlier return with a vengeance, until finally, it completely consumed him and he was on the ground panting.

"W-what was that?!" said Zerok, feeling power flowing through him, a sensation he wasn't familiar with…but, he enjoyed it deeply.

"Congrats on the new sword, Zerok," said Drake, impressed.

"What do you mean, 'new sword'?" asked Zerok.

"I mean that _Umbra_, the black-bladed katana that is cursed so that only you can use it, has finally awakened your powers of darkness. Come down to the training room and you'll see what I mean," said Drake.

Zerok picked himself off the floor and followed Zerok. However, they also passed Gamma.

_So, my best friend is also my polar opposite…who'd have thought that?_ thought Gamma, following Zerok and Drake...

**Training room-2 hours later**

Zerok took down the last of the most powerful robots with a single bolt of black lightning. Drake then entered.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"It feels amazing! It's almost like this sword is part of me…and the powers are both awesome and beautiful," said Zerok.

"Good. Although, I can't say I'm surprised. Maybe one day, you'll be a commander like me,"said Drake, as he and Zerok left.

Waiting for Zerok in the barracks was Gamma.

"So…a master of shadows, eh? I never saw that coming," said Gamma.

"You heard that, huh?" said Zerok with a smile.

"Yeah…just remember this: For there to be shadows, there must be at least a sliver of light," said Gamma.

Zerok never forgot those words.

**Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	5. The Truth

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Truth

It had been four years since Zerok had joined the Echleon. During that time, Zerok had become a sergeant, and his shadow powers had grown. He even had a couple of power-based sword techniques, like _Umbra Borealis, _a powerful slash attack. His robotic eye could even hack into computers...and change the TV channel. Zerok's best friend, Gamma, had become a Lietenant. Right now, the two of them were delivering a package to _Chateau De Pheonix_, where Lord Pheonix himself was said to live.

"What do you think is in this thing?" asked Gamma.

"It doesn't matter. If Pheonix needs it, it's our sworn duty to get it to him," replied Zerok with deadly seriousness.

"You know, ever since you unlocked your powers of darkness, you've been 'no-nonsense.' When are you going to re-learn how to take it easy?" asked Gamma.

Zerok didn't reply.

In a few moments, the two friends had delivered the package. On their way out, Zerok noticed a partly opened door.

_Go through it, and discover what the Echleon keeps hidden in the darkness..._said the voice that Zerok had come to assume was either his own darkness, or perhaps his sword, _Umbra_, itself.

"Hey, Gamma, come here," said Zerok.

"What is it?" asked Gamma.

The two entered the room to find a supercomputer monitor that was still logged in.

"Whoa...this is _Phenoix's_ computer! He must have a lot of money behind him," said Gamma.

Zerok, however, was doing other things. He used his robotic eye to access a password-protected file marked "Master Plan." What he and Gamma saw there made their jaws drop.

"Take over the world? The Echleon is meant to take over the world?!" said Gamma.

"I know...how could we have not seen this?!" growled Zerok, slamming his fist on the desk. "I mean, an organization planning to rid the world of it's flaws, but also having an army is a big red flag itself."

"Come on, man, let's get out of here and get back home," said Gamma.

**At Gamma and Zerok's apartment...**

"So, we're in agreement?" said Gamma.

"Yes, I know I didn't sign up for helping take over the world...but, somehow I think we need to make a racket about this, and draw some attention to the Echleon's motives," said Zerok.

"Zerok, if we do that, then the Echleon is going to came after us and the ones we care about...like Yoshanae. If we're going to defect, then we need to be silent about it," said Gamma sternly.

Zerok looked down at his music box locket that was around his neck. He slowly nodded. "I agree," he said.

"Good. Now, we need to get some new outfits. Wanna come?" asked Gamma in a way that wasn't really a question.

"Fine..."said Zerok.

At the end of the shopping trip, Zerok came out in a black leather trench coat, a black fedora, black shoes, and shades. _Umbra_ hung off of the trench coat belt. Gamma had a similar outfit, only gray.

"So, I'll head out for some food. Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" said Gamma.

"Yeah, sure," said Zerok. As Gamma left, Zerok thought, _Even if we secretly defect, that won't stop the Echleon. We need to send a message about what it really is._

**Next time: Zerok assasinates one of the commanders! (NOT Fawful, Vanessa, or Drake.) Please review!**


	6. Phoenix

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Phoenix

Fawful was running through the halls of _Chateau De Phoenix_. He approached a large door and entered a passcode. Inside the room was a well-built Yoshi wearing red body armor, black boots, metallic clawed gauntlets, a red cape, and a metallic, bird-like mask.

"Commander Fawful…what is it?" asked Phoenix, his voice warped.

"Lord Phoenix, Commander Davis has been assassinated by one of our soldiers,"said Fawful.

"And…who was it?" asked Phoenix.

"Sergeant Zerok Edwards, sir," said Fawful.

"Ah, yes…the young master of shadows and wielder of _Umbra_…I've suspected something like this would come up, so I did my homework on him. Tell Commander Vanessa to go after the pink Yoshi named Yoshanae. Commander Drake is to pursue Lieutenant Gamma. Go. Do this now," said Phoenix.

"Hail, Echleon!" said Fawful, saluting before leaving…

**Meanwhile...**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled Gamma.

Zerok sighed. "I told you we needed to draw attention to this, and this was the best way to do it!" he said.

"And, at what part of your plan did you leave out painting a target on the back of both our heads, maybe even Yoshanae's head! We gotta get outta here, now!" said Gamma.

The two friends proceeded to pack only the essentials to survive, before Gamma walked out. Before Zerok followed, he noticed there was a message on the answering machine.

_"Hey, Zerok, I'm on my way to the beach right now, so I'll see you when I get there. Love you, bye,"_ said Yoshanae's voice.

_Beach? I didn't invite her-oh no…Vanessa!_ thought Zerok.

Zerok ran to where Gamma was waiting.

"Gamma, you go on without me, I'll catch up with you later!" said Zerok.

"What's wrong?" asked Gamma.

"Yoshanae's headed for a trap at the beach, possibly set by Vanessa! I have to stop her!" yelled Zerok as he ran with shadow-enhanced speed to the beach...

**Next time: Vanessa kills Yoshanae! Please review! It REALLY helps me out! Sorry for the short chapter, by the way.**


	7. And It All Comes Crashing Down

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: And It All Comes Crashing Down

Yoshanae walked the coast of the beach. It wasn't like Zerok to stand her up like this.

_Where is he?_ thought Yoshanae.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her.

"Hello, Yoshanae..."said a monsterous voice.

Yoshanae looked up and saw a monsterous siren holding a trident looming above her...

**Meanwhile...**

Zerok was running. His shadow powers giving him great speed as he ran. "I have to beat Vanessa to Yoshanae!" he muttered to himself. He soon came upon the beach where Yoshanae was...only to see his dearly beloved impaled by Vanessa's trident.

"NOOOO!" screamed Zerok, firing a blast of shadow energy at the sea monster, which missed.

"You're next, boy! You will pay for betreying the Echleon!" screeched Vanessa as she fled.

Zerok drew his katana and ran after the monsterous wrench, only to see her retreat to the depths. Zerok returned to Yoshanae.

"No, no, no! This is all my fault!" he whimpered.

"Don't worry, Zerok...me and you will always be together...so long as you have this," gasped Yoshanae, pointing at the locket underneath his black leather trench coat.

Suddenly, the light left Yoshanae's eyes.

"No, no! Come back! Come back..."whimpered Zerok.

Suddenly, he let out a monsterous roar as shadow energy coursed through his veins.

_I will tear Phoenix limb from limb! Or appendage from appendage! Whichever!_ thought Zerok...

**Meanwhile, in the middle of a forest...**

"Come, come, Lieutenant, is this really the best you can do?" said Drake.

"Not even close, sucker! _Heaven's Light!_" cried Gamma, launching a blast of light.

Thanks to his vampire reflexes, Drake dodged the attack with ease, before delivering a punch with enhanced vampire strength.

_I gotta finish this! Heaven's Light uses a good hunk of energy! _thought Gamma, cutting off Drake's arm with a swipe with his sword.

"ARRGH!" cried Drake. _Enough of this!_ he thought.

With a well-placed kick, Drake broke Gamma's leg. He then picked up Gamma's sword with his regenerated arm and aimed it at his throat.

"I'm bringing you in for treason! Will you come quietly, or should I just be judge, jury, and executioner right now?" asked Drake.

He smiled because he knew that Gamma was in no condition to fight back.

**Uh-oh! That trial is probably gonna be more rigged than Mario's in _Super Mario Sunshine_! Next time: Gamma is executed and Zerok meets his first companion! Please review, and I'll see you all later!**


	8. Farewells and Riddle

**Welcome back! Remember to copy and paste the fragment into the YouTube homepage for the full effect! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Farewells and Riddle

The city square was set up for an execution. The executioner was waiting by the lever for the noose. A small crowd gathered as Gamma Beta was led to the noose in shackles.

Among the crowd, Zerok Edwards watch as the noose was tied around his best friend's neck and the charges were read. Of all of them, only the treason charge had a remote chance of sticking.

_In a fair trial, that is,_ thought Zerok.

"May God have mercy on your soul!" declared the guy who read the charges.

With the pull of the lever, Gamma Beta's neck snapped. He was dead.

As it started to rain, the crowd dispersed.

_There's another reason for me to destroy the Echleon into bite-sized pieces. But, I'll plot my revenge later. There's still one more friend I must say farewell to first, _thought Zerok.

**At the graveyard...**

Zerok prowled the graves until he found the one he was searching for: Yoshanae's. He knelt down and placed a rose on the grave. For a few moments, he simply sat there, listening to the music box locket his fallen love had given him. In the rain, it sounded more beautiful than ever.

**/watch?v=I94X_rmIBEU**

As he sat there, Zerok thought to himself, _Hey, Yoshanae. How are you doing? Me, I'm doing all right for a wanted Yoshi. Gamma's dead, I just came from his execution. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. If me and Gamma hadn't joined the Echleon in the first place, you and I probably would be happily married and might've even had a bun or two in the oven. I hope your spirit can rest easy __knowing that will never stop until you and Gamma are avenged. Rest in Peace, my love. And thank you._

Suddenly, Zerok heard a noise. Pulling out his katana, he turned around only to find a jester wearing black pants and shoes, black gloves, and a green and yellow jester's outfit and hat. He had a bag of chips with him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb your mourning," said the jester.

"Who are you?" asked Zerok.

"My name is Riddle, charming magician" said Riddle.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Zerok.

"Chips. You want some?" asked Riddle.

"What kind are they?" asked Zerok.

"Sour cream and onion," said Riddle.

"No thanks, I'm allergic to that flavor…why are you here?" asked Zerok.

"I'm here to mourn my family…they were killed by those Echleon bastards. Why are you here?" asked Riddle.

"Similar reasons. The love of my life and my best friend were killed by the Echleon," said Zerok.

"Oh…say, maybe we can help each other get our revenge!" said Riddle.

"You are aware that if you come along with me, there's no vindication, you come for blood and good old fashioned revenge, right?" said Zerok, putting his sword away.

"Works for me…what's your name again?" asked Riddle.

"My name is Zerok. Zerok Edwards," said Zerok.

And with that, a friendship was forged.

**If anyone is having trouble picturing what Riddle looks like, picture Dimentio with purple replaced by green. Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	9. Kyla

**Welcome! Now, before we start, Kyla, despite the slight modifications I made to her, is the proud property of Manias 3.0 and is used with her consent. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Kyla

After a day's travels, Riddle and Zerok arrived in the koopa town of Shell City. Unfortunately, the koopa division of the Echleon was based there.

"Oh, crap!" said Zerok, barely avoiding detection by soldiers.

"Well, wanna go book a couple of rooms at the hotel?" asked Riddle.

"I guess, but we'll have to use aliases. You never know who could be working for the Echleon," said Zerok.

On their way there, however, they heard the sounds of swords clashing.

"Let's go check it out!" said Riddle.

"Riddle-"started Zerok, only to see his partner float off toward the noise. _Well, he'll be a ton of fun to have around,_ thought Zerok.

**Meanwhile...**

A koopa-human hybrid was fighting off Echleon soldiers with a pair of swords...unfortunately, more kept coming and she was getting tired. Suddenly, a green-and-yellow starburst struck down a soldier. That was quickly followed by a black fireball that acted like a grenade, which took down several soldiers. The remaining troops turned and opened fire on Riddle and Zerok. With a snap of his fingers, Riddle destroyed the rifles and Zerok fought off the soldiers who had swords with _Umbra_ and blasts of shadow.

When the last of the soldiers retreated, the koopa-human crossbreed turned to face Zerok and Riddle. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Zerok," said Zerok.

"Name's Riddle," said Riddle.

"I'm Kyla. Thanks for the assist," said Kyla.

"Why don't you come with us? There's safety in numbers when fighting the Echleon," said Riddle.

"Hold that thought while I have a word with my associate," said Zerok.

"What's up?" asked Riddle.

"Riddle, I don't seem to remember saying 'Hey! Let's recruit every Tom, Dick, and Harry we save!'" said Zerok.

"Zerok, in case you forgot, the Echleon has an army. We're gonna need all the help we can get," said Riddle.

"All right," said Zerok. He turned to face Kyla. "All right, you can come with us. Just know that you come for blood and vengeance."

"Those Echleon bastards killed my father and the rest of my family after he refused to go along with their ideals. Of course I want revenge," said Kyla.

"Good, then let's get out of town," said Riddle.

**Please review!**


	10. Attack on an Echleon Base

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Attack on an Echleon Base

That night, Kyla, Zerok, and Riddle looked at an Echleon base near Shell City through binoculars. How did they get there? Well...

**A few hours earlier...**

"But, we can't leave town," said Kyla.

"Why's that?" asked Zerok.

"Why do you think the Echleon was after me? I escaped from their base. I have a couple of friends there who would be more than willing to help us if we can rescue them," said Kyla.

Riddle looked at Zerok, who was thinking.

"The base…does it have a direct interface to the Echleon database?" asked Zerok.

"Yes," said Kyla.

"Well, we need to make a mark on the Echleon, not to mention learn more about their plans for world domination, so I'm onboard," said Riddle.

"That is true I suppose…take us there," said Zerok.

"But, shouldn't we have a plan?" asked Kyla.

"We'll make it up when we get there," replied Zerok.

**Present...**

"All right, so here's the plan: Me and Riddle will go after the database and try to figure out what Phoenix is up to. Kyla, you make your way to the prison area and rescue your pals. We'll meet up in the main hallway," said Zerok.

"Question: How do we even get into the base?" asked Riddle.

"Leave that to me," said Zerok, spotting a couple of soldiers...

**A short time later...**

Zerok, Kyla, and an invisible Riddle entered the main hallway. Zerok and Kyla smirked as they dumped the unconscious soldiers in the hall.

"You know where to go?" asked Zerok.

"Yeah," said Kyla.

"Good, see ya later," said Zerok. He then knelt down and used one of his powers: the ability to search the shadows for what he sought.

"You find it?" asked Riddle, snacking on chips again.

**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**

"Way to go, Riddle," growled Zerok.

"It's Zerok, open fire!" yelled one of the soldiers as they shot at Riddle and Zerok.

Zerok snarled and unleashed a torrent of black lightning upon his foes, rendering most of them unconscious while Riddle fire his signature starbursts at the remaining troops. Zerok approached one of the downed troops.

"Where is the database?" he snarled.

"Burn in hell, traitor!" replied the soldier.

"Actually...it'll be you who burns if you don't fess up where the database is," said Zerok, pulling out his sword and aiming it right at the soldier's throat.

"All right, all right! It's up on the second floor, big door, can't miss it! But, you'll need a code to get in and I really can't help you in that department," squealed the soldier.

"Thanks," said Zerok, before stabbing the solider.

**Meanwhile, with Kyla...**

Kyla just finished impaling two prison gaurds with her blades.

"What was that?" asked a male voice with a slight French accent.

"Hey! Is that-? Kyla! Kyla, we're over here!" called a female voice.

"Teri, Art, I'm coming!" called Kyla, grabbing the fallen guard's card keys.

Kyla walked up to a cell containing a man with a square purple head, a red beret and neck bandana, a black-and-white horizontally striped shirt, tan pants, and black shoes. He had blue eyes, a pointy nose, and a pencil mustache. This is Art. In the cell with Art is a female Goomba wearing an archelogist's hat, a tan shirt, and brown shoes. She has blue skin. This is Teri.

"Now, Miss Kyla, Let us out of here!" said Art.

Kyla swiped the card key and let her friends out. Teri and Art tackled her in a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Kyla!" said Teri.

"Same here, now Art, grab your brush, I brought some new allies for our cause," said Kyla.

**Back with Zerok and Riddle...**

Zerok and Riddle approached the door the soldier had mentioned.

"So, how are we going to get in?" asked Riddle.

Zerok simply removed his shades and used his robotic eye to hack the lock. The door slid open.

"Oh. That's how," said Riddle.

Zerok approached the large screen and once again tried to use his eye to break the codes.

"Ack!" cried Zerok.

"What's wrong?" asked Riddle.

"Nothing, just the Echleon trying to play hardball. All right, let's see...here we are! Looks like Fawful and Drake have an appointment with an ambassador from another planet in Diamond City. Someone named Sheila Yoshan. Phoenix must think the tech on that planet must be advanced enough to help him with his plans," said Zerok.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take the train to Diamond City, then," said Riddle.

**A short time later...**

Kyla, Art, Teri, Zerok, and Riddle are in the main hallway, having just done the introductions.

"All right, so it looks like we'll have to get to Diamond City and kill this ambassador," said Kyla.

"Actually, it might be best to get her on our side, since I'm willing to bet that she doesn't know the truth about the Echleon," said Zerok.

"Well? Let's hurry up, get out of here, and catch the nex train to Diamond City!" said Riddle.

And get out of there they did, guns blazing.

**Behold! My longest chapter yet! Next time: Zerok sings a little song with his music box! Please review, and I'll see you then!**


	11. Bittersweet

**Welcome back! In the event copying and pasting the fragment doesn't work, all songs used will be on my profile. The lyrics belong to Manias 3.0 Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Bittersweet

On the train to Diamond City, Art, Teri, Kyla, and Riddle were in Zerok's room, discussing their plan of action.

"Okay, Drake and Fawful are due to meet this Sheila creature in five days. The train ride will take about a day, so now is a good time to discuss what the plan is. I'm thinking that 'Sheila' doesn't know what the Echleon really is, so I'm thinking that she could be of use to our team when she-"said Zerok.

"Question: How do you know this 'Sheila' is a female?" asked Riddle in between bites of chips.

"First off, get rid of the damn chips, Riddle. Secondly, how many men do you know, alien or otherwise, that are named 'Sheila'?" asked Zerok. When Riddle didn't respond, Zerok said, "Exactly. So, I was thinking I could follow Sheila myself while you guys give me back-up. Sound good?"

"Wanting to make a good first impression on the lady E.T. are we, Zerok?" teased Art.

Zerok then had a disturbing vision of him and a monster being the proud parents of a freak of nature.

"Just go with the plan and get some sleep," growled Zerok.

**That night...**

Zerok had a hard time following his own advice, so he sat at his table looking out the window at the ocean. He and the sea had so much in common: their power was vast, infinate, and unstoppable. Also like him, the sea was at the mercy of the moon, just as he was once at the mercy of the Echleon. Only he had managed to break free at a heavy price.

_Maybe one day, the sea will be free from the moon...just as I am free to unleash hell and destruction upon those who dared to control me and take away what mattered most to me in this world..._thought Zerok. He opened up his locket and stared at the sea as he started to sing a beautiful song his Yoshanae had made for the locket's song:

**/watch?v=hGzvkySJKbM**

_"Come, my love, and sing with me_

_This the song of all the sea_

_Travel now to heart's dark bottom_

_Find eternal light in thee_

_Come, my love, follow me_

_This I offer to you from me:_

_This my map of all my life and_

_All my care to see you here with me..."_

Finally, Zerok broke down crying before he could even finish the song. He truly missed his Yoshanae with a burning desire. Ever since that day, every night, he had traveled to the dark depths of his heart and found nothing but shadows. The sliver of light Gamma had mentioned had died with him and Yoshanae. After crying for the better part of fifteen minutes, Zerok took a few deep breaths to steady himself and closed the locket. Until Phoenix, Fawful, Drake, and Vanessa were dead, he would never truly know peace. He was certain of it. With that, he climbed into bed and let the train rock him to sleep.

**I felt that a softer chapter after that base attack would be best. Anyways, next time: Another member of the team is met! Please review!**


	12. Rick Jones

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Rick Jones

Zerok, Kyla, Art, Riddle, and Teri got off the train at the seaside metropolis of Diamond City.

"Well, we've got a few days to kill…wanna go have some fun?" asked Teri.

"First things first, we need to find a place to stay…wait…I smell something…ECHLEON!" yelled Zerok.

The group hid as what seemed to be a Doogan on a motorcycle sped past, followed by a mix of Koopa and Yoshi Echleon soldiers on metallic silver A.T.V.s

"Let's follow them," said Kyla.

**Meanwhile...**

The doogan, who wore a yellow shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots, and sunglasses was doing his best to avoid Echleon troops on his hog.

"All right, let's see them keep up after this," muttered the doogan in a Bronx-like voice, pressing a button on his motorcycle.

A bomb popped out of the tailpipe of the bike and took out a couple of his pursuers. But, the soldiers retaliated by launching Bullet Bills at him from their A.T.V.s. Unfortunately for the doogan, one of the explosions went off near his bike, sending him flying off of it.

The Echleon soldiers, led by a Yoshi who seemed to hold the rank of Lieutenant, got off and walked up to the doogan. "So...you think you can just up and refuse to make vehicles for us? Even after what we did for leverage?" he sneered.

"My parents didn't really mean much to me. They let the streets raise me, and I will not be held accountable for the meyhem and destruction you plan," said the doogan.

"Really? Well, then you know what they say," said the Yoshi, aiming his rifle at the doogan. "All dogs go to heaven."

"Really? What happens to the guy who sent the dog to heaven in the first place?" said a voice, right before a black katana impaled the Yoshi from behind. It was Zerok, Riddle, Art, Kyla, and Teri.

"Open fire!" yelled a soldier.

Several soldiers were pelted on the head by meteors painted into existance by Art, rendering them unconcious.

"Who likes magic?" said Riddle, trapping three soldiers in a transparent yellow box. Riddle then snapped his fingers, destroying the soldiers with several explosions.

Teri was doing her signature trick: floating in the air as four streams of flame orbit around her, while Kyla and Zerok fought with their swords. In no time at all, the soldiers werw nothing more than corpses.

"Wow," whispered the doogan.

"Who are you?" asked Zerok.

"Name's Rick Jones," said Rick. **(1)**

"I'm Zerok," said Zerok.

"Art," said Art.

"Teri," said Teri.

"Name's Riddle, charming magician," said Riddle.

"I'm Kyla," said Kyla.

"Well...I guess I owe you one. Thanks," said Rick, pulling up his bike.

"Well, we could use a place to stay," said Zerok.

"Well...I know a place, but my fee is that you'll have to let me come with you," said Rick.

"Fair enough," said Zerok.

**Next time: We meet the Sheila creature everyone's been talking about! Please review, and I'll see you then!**

**1: If you can tell me where I got that name from, I'll give you all the lint in my pocket.**


	13. Sheila Yoshan

**Welcome back! Sheila Yoshan belongs to my good friend Eduardo Amador Amazonas and is used with his consent. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Sheila Yoshan

At long last, the day of "Sheila Yoshan's" arrival came. Zerok watched the scene of the spaceship, which looked like somewthing from _Star Wars_ and had an unfamiliar family crest on it.

_Interesting..._thought Zerok.

Zerok looked at the ship through binoculars. The pilots, oddly enough, resembled Yoshis but with different noses...and were those dragon wings on their backs? The ship's door opened as Drake, Fawful, and several Echleon soldiers, Yoshis by the looks of them, appeared. But, what came out of the ship made Zerok's jaw drop.

Sheila Yoshan was unmistakably a pink female Yoshi. But, she was built like a human and wore a brown plaid, a knee-length skirt, and a slender, short-sleeved white blouse under a brown coat which hid her curvaceous body. She couldn't have been older than 17, perhaps just turned 18. On her back was what seemed to be a bow and some arrows.

"Welcome, Miss Yoshan. I am Commander Drake, this is Commander Fawful. We are pleased that you seek an alliance with the Echleon," said Drake.

"Thank you," said Sheila.

"Come, let us show you one of our training facilities," said Fawful.

As the three of them walked away, flanked by the soldiers, no one noticed the dark shadow following them into the base. As Drake ex-plained what the Echleon was all about, Zerok kept thinking, _Please figure it out, Please figure it out, Please figure it out._

"Wait a sec...If you plan to rid society of it's flaws, but you have an army to help do it...Oh no...this whole thing is a trap to get the Kingdom of The Yoshans to supply you with weapons to take over this world!" realized Sheila.

"Rule of thumb for getting what you want: Take something they hold near and dear to them. Lord Pheonix finds they'll be much more complying that way," said Fawful.

Around Sheila, the Yoshi soldiers aimed their weapons at her. Sheila knew there was no possible way for her to fight them without getting herself killed...

"Really, Drake? This is how low you're willing to stoop? Kidnapping interplanetary diplomats in the hopes they have laser guns?" said a voice from the shadows.

Suddenly, a soldier had a black blade sticking out of his chest. Behind him was Zerok.

"Zerok Edwards..."growled Drake.

"That's my name, please don't wear it out...unless you want to give me a better one," said Zerok, before moving like lightning to strike down the other soldiers. "Time to go, Sheila!" he said, grabbing Sheila and fighting out of the base.

Once they were in the clear, Sheila spoke up. "Those guys seem really..._fond_ of you. why's that?"

Zerok smiled. "Because I'm the best at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice. Nor is it pretty, unlike you," he said, before noticing the bow on Sheila's back. "You any good with that bow?"

"Yeah," said Sheila with some uncertainy.

"Good, we could use a sniper," said Zerok.

Sheila, suspicious, asked, "You're not the leader of a faction like the Echleon, are you?"

"It's because of their plans that I formed my team," said Zerok. Before Sheila could even ask her next question, Zerok said, "Yes, I was once a member, but I defected when I failed to recall anything about taking over the world in the job description."

Sheila, surprised, said, "How did you-?"

"There's not a lot of things that can be kept from me...but, I'm not exactly an open book, either," said Zerok with a smile.

"Oh...By the way, you stand up funny, as do all the other Yoshis. Do you all have back problems, extreme fatigue or something?" asked Sheila.

_Wait, WHAT?! I didn't see this coming!_ thought Zerok, thrown completely off guard by the question. "W-well…It might have something to do with this saddle thingy we all have on our backs…" he said nervously. "Hey, look, we're here!"

They had arrived at an old house on a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Well, come on, let's meet the team!" said Zerok.

_Well, the next few months should be interesting__…_ thought Sheila, entering the house.

**Next time: Zerok finally finishes his music box's song! Please review, and I'll see you then!**


	14. A Song of The Sea

**Welcome back! Enjoy! Don't forget to copy and paste the fragment! Otherwise, check it out on my profile!**

Chapter 13: A Song of the Sea

Sheila woke up from a bizarre dream involving her, Zerok and his team, her step-brothers Salamence and Julian, A fat dolphin, and a yellow-green Yoshi man like her. All of them had been on a sitcom of some type called "Mario TV." Outside, a powerful storm was brewing as the ocean crashed into the cliff. But, Sheila heard something else, too…a music box? It seemed to be coming from Zerok's room. Sheila got up and went to Zerok's door and listened. In addition to the music box, there was singing:

**/watch?v=I94X_rmIBEU**

_"Come, my love, and sing with me_

_This the song of all the sea_

_Travel now to heart's dark bottom_

_Find eternal light in thee_

_Come, my love, follow me_

_This I offer to you from me:_

_This my of all my life and_

_All my care to see you here with me_

_See, my love, my open arms_

_Hold me tight and never fall_

_In my world there are no squabbles; just_

_Us together more_

_What I dread the most indeed?_

_To be __sep'rated from thee_

_So I vow to never falter_

_Please promise same to me…"_

Sheila slumped against the wall. Clearly Zerok had lost someone he loved, possibly to the Echleon.

_Poor guy…poor,poor guy__…_ Sheila couldn't stop thinking.

"Did you like it, Sheila?" came Zerok's voice.

The door opened, and the black-garbed Yoshi came out.

"You know, it's rude to ease drop on people…besides, that song wasn't meant for you or the others," said Zerok.

"Then who was it for?" asked Sheila.

Zerok didn't respond.

"Why do you even do this? You saved my life, but…somehow you don't really seem like a hero," said Sheila.

"I'm no hero…this is just something I have to do in order to find peace with myself and the universe. See you in the morning to discuss battle plans, my dear," said Zerok, shutting the door.

Inside the room, Zerok slumped on the bed…there was something up, he couldn't stop thinking about Sheila and her beauty…she somehow reminded him of Yoshanae.

_Am I falling for her? NO! I can't! I will never __betray Yoshanae's memory!_ thought Zerok. _I must focus on my mission and my revenge! Nothing else! Only when I have Vanessa, Drake, Fawful, and Phoenix's head on my mantle will I be able to live a normal life, but not until then!_

**Next time: Zerok plans an attack on an Echleon base, this time planning to destroy it! Please review, and I'll see you then!**


	15. Attack Planning

**Welcome back! You should know the drill with the URL Fragments by now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Attack Planning

"All right, so Zerok wanted to-wait a minute...where is Zerok?" said Sheila once Art, Teri, Riddle, Rick, and Kyla were assembled. Suddenly, there was a loud blast of organ music coming from under them...the the whole house started to shake without any wind.

"I think he found the organ in the basement, but I have no idea what's causing the whole place to shake!" said Rick.

"Where is the basement?" asked Sheila and Kyla.

Following Rick's directions, they found Zerok in the basement playing a HUGE pipe organ, an aura of darkness surrounding him.

**/watch?v=9UfT0jVzNkw**

Zerok let out a laugh while he played with an intense fury. Sheila and Kyla both felt naueasated by the intense power coming from him. Sheila vaguely recognized it as the song his music box played.

"Zerok, you mind _not_ bringing the whole house down on top of us while you play that thing?!" cried Kyla.

"Wha...? Oh, sorry," said Zerok. He stopped playing and the shaking stopped.

"Thanks. Now, are you gonna come upstairs and help plan the attack, or what?" said Kyla.

"Yeah, sure..."said Zerok.

**Upstairs...**

"All right, so I only know of one entrance to the Diamond City Echleon base, but I'm sure there's plenty more. So, I'm thinking we'll just make it up as we go along. Rick, Kyla, Teri, and Riddle will handle the troopers. Art, can you paint a bomb? As in, a time bomb?" asked Zerok.

"Yes, I can," said Art.

"Good, then you'll be the guy who blows the place sky-high. I'll tag along with you and make sure you get to the core safely. As for you, Sheila, you'll be our sniper. What you need to do is find a place to get all nice and holed up so you can cover us. Does everyone understand what they're to do?" said Zerok.

"Yes, boss!" said Riddle.

"Good. Remember: there are at least 4 other bases we need to destroy: One underwater, one in the darkest part of a forest, one in a desert, and finally, Cheateau Del Phoenix. It's us against the world, ladies and gentlemen. We attack at dawn," said Zerok.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. Next time: Zerok finally meets Phoenix! See you then, and don't forget to review!**


	16. Finer Details

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Finer Details

The team was on their way to the Echleon base in the Treewood Forest.

"Did you draw up those time bombs like I wanted, Art?" asked Zerok.

"Yes, _commandant_ Zerok. We have exactly three time bombs, so we must know exactly where to place them," said Art.

"Luckily, I've been to this base many times before, so I know where it's weak points are," said Zerok.

Sheila ran up to Zerok. "Hey, uh, Zerok…" she said.

_Yes, Ms Yoshan?_ Zerok said through telepathy.

_Zerok, I never thought the ambassador job would go sour in mere moments after my arrival. I mean my-_ responded Sheila through her thoughts.

_Your world's strength comes from techniques and not laser guns,_ Zerok told Sheila through telepathy. He smirked at the look on Sheila's face._ I know; I read your mind when you were attacked. Those techniques I saw in your mind remind me of my friend. _

Sheila had a feeling that they were getting into sensitive territory when Zerok continued, _That is why we're attacking this base first. The place where it all began... The training grounds of Gamma and I. The place where I betrayed Echleon... or should I say, freed myself?_

This news took Sheila by surprise. Zerok had been a member of the Echleon? That explained why he wanted to smash them apart so badly. _Oh, I see,_ she thought.

Riddle walked between Sheila and Zerok, munching on sour cream and onion chips. "So, what are you talking about, Zerok?" asked Riddle between bites.

"Oh, we were just-" said Zerok, before he saw the chip bag. "Get that filth away from me!" he cried.

"Yeesh, what do you have against chips?" asked Kyla.

"I'm fine with chips in general, you know, original, barbecue, cheddar. It's sour cream and onion chips that I have a problem with, and that problem is called 'allergies,'" explained Zerok.

Sheila smiled. "You remind me of someone," said Sheila.

"Really? Who?" asked Zerok.

"My brother, Guillian. High Commander of the kyogonian army. He's always serious, doesn't like disrespect from junior officers, and really hates failing a mission. But, that doesn't mean he doesn't have a soft side," explained Sheila. Then she saw everyone's blank looks. "What, you don't know what kyogonian is?"

"I don't think we have those on this planet," said Rick.

"All right, let's stay on mission," said Zerok.

**A few moments later...**

The team is looking at the base from a small cliff.

"All right, guys, here's what we need to do. To bring London Bridge down, we need to take out the two support pillars and the power core. Art, paint yourself into the background so that you can take out the pillars. Also, paint Kyla, Rick, Teri, and Riddle some uniforms so that they can blend in," said Zerok.

"_C__ommandant_ Zerok, will you be wanting a uniform, as well?" asked Art.

"Are you kidding me? After all I've been through, I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those," said Zerok in an agitated sort of way. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, Kyla, Teri, Riddle, you guys try to blend into the enemy group, see if you can get them to turn on each other. As for you, Rick, you'll be the guy to knock out the power core. Sheila, you'll cover us from the treetops. Everyone clear on what to do?" asked Zerok.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, let's move," said Zerok.

"Hang on, I think our little team needs a name," said Teri.

"This isn't a club, Teri," said Zerok.

"No, I think she's right. Our team needs a name. And maybe a symbol to rally behind," said Rick.

"All right, fine. We'll give ourselves a name, then we can discuss symbols later. How about 'Hydra'?" suggested Zerok.

"Marvel's already using that," pointed out Riddle.

"All right, then…how about…'Game Over'?" suggested Zerok.

"All right, now we're talking!" said Riddle.

"Works for me!" said Rick.

"Same here! Jinx!" said Kyla and Teri.

"You don't need my vote," said Sheila.

"All right then, Game Over we are. Now, let's blow that base sky-high!" said Zerok.

**Thanks to Eduardo Anador Amazonas for helping me get past my writer's block! Next time: Zerok meets Phoenix (for real) Please Review! Also, if anybody has any ideas for a symbol for Game Over to rally behind, feel free to pitch them to me via PM or Review.**


	17. Good meets Evil

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Good meets Evil

"Dark Bullets!" yelled Zerok. A series of small, black, bullet-like blasts launched from Zerok's hands, dispatching the Echleon soldiers at the front gate. With Sheila's help, the goons on the higher platforms were quickly put out of comission.

Zerok, with the disguised Art, Riddle, Teri, Rick, and Kyla, broke down the front door of the base. Riddle, Teri, and Kyla blended into the enemy group while Rick and Art went about their missions.

"Well, well, well...what have we here?" said a filtered voice.

Up on a balcony was a Yoshi in red body armor, black boots, metalic clawed gauntlets, a red cape, and a metalic bird-like mask. Beside him was Drake.

"Phoenix, I presume?" said Zerok, the merest trace of a growl in his voice.

"You presume correctly, Sergeant Edwards...To be honest, I'm surprised you chose to attack this base first and not the one in Diamond City... why is that?" asked Phoenix.

"Oh, I just wanted to obliterate all the..._ happy_ memories of this place," said Zerok, drawing _Umbra_ from its scabbard. "So, shall we dance?"

Phoenix drew his sword, known as _flammam aeterne_. "Yes. Let's," said Phoenix.

And with that, Zerok Edwards began his first battle with the Yoshi that ruined his life...

**Meanwhile...**

Rick made his way to the power core room. Unfortunately, several Echleon soldiers got in his way. Luckily, Sheila's skill at sniping made it no trouble for Rick to make it to the Core Room.

The real problem was actually getting _into_ the room.

**"A Volkswagon Common Geir has no radiator,"** said the voice activated lock.

Rick, knowing his cars and motorcycles, replied calmly,"That's 'cause they're air cooled."** (1)**

**"Lovely weather today, isn't it?"** said the lock.

_Ouch...that's a toughie..._ thought Rick, before he remembered a movie he saw once. "Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," he said.** (2)**

The door slid open.

"Yes!" said Rick. He went inside and started setting up his bomb...

**Meanwhile...**

Art was watching his boss fight valiantly. However, Art also saw that Zerok was overpowered.

"Is that _really_ the best you can do, Edwards? Your pathetic little team doesn't stand a chance if this is," said Phoenix.

"Not…even…close…sucker!" panted Zerok, before getting up and running at Phoenix, _Umbra_ raised.

But when Phoenix went to block, Zerok jumped into the air.

"Gravity…" said Zerok, charging power into his fist. "SMASH!"

Zerok slammed his fist into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that nearly dislodged the bombs. Phoenix and Drake, however, were unharmed.

_I must save Commandant Zerok!_ thought Art, grabbing his paintbrush.

"Okay, I think we're done here. Burn bomb!" said Phoenix, throwing a fireball at Zerok.

The fireball exploded when it hit Zerok, knocking him down.

"Rick, please tell me your bomb is set up," whispered Art into his commlink.

_"Yeah, we're good here. I've already met up with Riddle, Teri, Kyla, and Sheila. We're just waiting for you and the big boss now,"_ came Rick's reply.

"Good… I'm about to save _Commandant_ Zerok's life," said Art.

_"What?"_ said Rick.

"Drake! Finish him!" ordered Phoenix.

Drake came at Zerok, sword raised.

_Soon, Yoshanae… we'll be __together again__…_ thought Zerok, right before something unexpected happened.

"Wait, Commander!" said an odd-looking Echleon soldier. "I will dispose of this treacherous trash, for there is no need for our great leaders to soil their hands with traiterous blood. I'll finish him off with his own weapon outside."

"O…kay. I hope you can wield that sword of his," said Drake.

The soldier nodded and grabbed Zerok by the back of the trench coat and dragged him outside, _Umbra_ right behind him.

"Do you know who that soldier was?" asked Phoenix.

"Actually…no. Say, do you hear ticking?" asked Drake.

It was then that Phoenix put two and two together. "Bomb! That soldier wasn't a soldier! We must get out of here!" said Phoenix, teleporting with in a burst of flame as Drake turned into a swarm of bats.

**Meanwhile...**

"Thanks for the save, Art… I can't believe I got my ass handed to me!" said Zerok.

"Well, these fireworks, should make up for it," said Sheila.

"What fire-" said Zerok, right before the base exploded behind him.

Sheila was right. The fireworks _did_ make him feel a little better...

**Next time: Game Over has some fun! Please review!**

**1 and 2: If you can figure out what movies I got these from, I'll give you all the lint in my pocket. Either that, or some dryer lint.**


End file.
